It's So Cold Outside
by texaskid
Summary: Songfic to 'Baby It's Cold Outside'. After dinner Sirius and Amanda come back to his flat. Can he make her stay the night or will she go out into the cold? SBXOC


_Hey we got a really big snow last night so I was inspired to write this. It's based on the characters from my story Could Be Blacker over on Quizilla although it may not exactly end up this way between them plotwise. This is set in March of 1978, during their Easter break. Sirius is 18 and Mandy is 17._

_Character's with the exception of Amanda, Parker, Talon, Cathy, and Cara belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't own them nor do I claim to. _  
Song sung by Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey in 2004  
Composed by Frank Loesser in 1948

* * *

Sirius Black and Amanda Hunter ran quickly down the road trying to dodge the falling snowflakes on their way home. They had just finished their dinner at a small muggle café in London and now were on their way to Sirius's flat for a couple of drinks. 

When they reached the flat they bustled inside, shook the snow from their jackets, and took off their boots. Sirius lit the fire then poured them both a drink. As the time passed Mandy was getting a little too comfortable and then she saw the clock and gasped.

* * *

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're cold as ice  
My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
Well maybe just one drink more - Put some records on while I pour_

* * *

"Baby what's wrong?" Sirius asked. 

"It's late Sirius, I got to go." Mandy answered.

"Please stay." Sirius pleaded.

"Sirius, I can't you know that."

"Please."

"It's been a nice night and all but I really got to go." She said moving toward the front door where her coat hung.

"It's too cold outside, baby please, just a bit longer." Sirius answered taking her hands. "You're hands are like ice, let me warm them up."

"Babe if you start that you know you'll want to warm something else up as well."

"Like there's something wrong with that."

"No, Mom's gonna be worried."

"Oh come on beautiful, you know there's no hurry to get home." Sirius was a real charmer when he wanted to be but Mandy was trying so hard not to fall for it.

"Dad will be pacing and wearing a hole in the floor. I really have to go."

"But the fire's so warm and toasty. Come on you know you don't want to go out there."

"Really I should go, my folks..."

"They'll relax when we floo them and tell them you're staying for the night. Mandy come on, we've been dating for almost ten months. Please, just stay."

"Sirius..." Mandy started. Then Sirius pulled out his puppy dog pout. "Well one more drink won't hurt I guess." Sirius smiled victoriously.

"I knew you wouldn't resist."

"Careful your ego is showing."

"Sit back down baby. I'll get us another drink and put on some music." One more drink turned into two then three and then four before Mandy once again started protesting again.

* * *

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Baby it's cold outside_

* * *

"Sirius the neighbors are gonna think..." Mandy started. 

"Who cares, it's really bad out there and I don't want you out in that." Sirius said firmly. Mandy stood in a huff walking to the door and grabbing her coat.

"I don't care what you think Sirius, I need to go."

"Babe, please."

"No, I got to go."

"You're so beautiful when you're angry. It lights up your eyes like the stars above."

"Don't even try to charm me into staying."

"Don't go..." His voice dropped and he reached out and pushed her hood off. "Your hair is so soft.

"I really ought to say no, and go." Sirius took a few steps closer. "But I just keep thinking that I don't want to be cold tonight." Mandy confessed quietly.

"Don't hurt my pride." Sirius answered.

"I can't stay Sirius."

"Please give in Mandy. You know you want to."

"It is really cold out there isn't it?"

"Yeah...stay?"

* * *

_I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside  
The answer is no - Ooh baby, it's cold outside  
This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm -- Look out the window at that storm  
My sister will be suspicious - Gosh, your lips look so delicious  
My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips are delicious  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before_

* * *

"I can't Cara's waiting on me." Cara Miller was Mandy's godsister and about seven years old. Cara also had a big sister and brother who all resided at Mandy's parents' house since Mr. and Mrs. Miller died when Mandy and the Marauders were in sixth year last year. 

"But it's so cold out there."

"Stop saying that." Mandy said as Sirius pulled her coat off and pulled her into his arms.

"But it's true. Wouldn't you rather be wrapped up in my warm arms and covers than out there in the cold? Or at home all alone in your bed?"

"It's been so great here and I don't want to leave but..."

"Look out the window Mandy..." Sirius said leading her to the window. "See that it's fixin' to storm. I'd rather you're not out there when it starts."

"Then I'll just Apperate to Lily's place." Lily's parents' house was even closer than Mandy's own and wouldn't mind her dropping in.

"You can't, she's with James tonight."

"You know Parker's going to be suspicious when I don't come by tonight." Mandy stated. Parker was Mandy's twin sister who was staying at their parents'.

"That was random." Sirius admitted.

"And Talon will be waiting by the door." Talon was Parker's boyfriend that had been getting pretty close to her lately.

"You're lips look so kissable right now."

"And Cathy she'll be thinking the worst until..." Sirius leaned in and kissed her. Mandy stuttered trying to protest but eventually sank into it. Sirius pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. Mandy tried not to think of Cara and Talon's empathic big sister.

"So delicious, so addicting." He muttered. "Stay a bit longer?" Mandy nodded.

"Half a drink and that's all," she answered

"Looks like a blizzard out there." Sirius said.

* * *

_I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - Your eyes are like starlight now  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Making my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that old out  
Baby it's cold outside_

* * *

A while later Mandy was still nursing the same drink Sirius had gotten her to stay with, both cuddled in a blanket and Sirius's arms. 

"Are you comfortable baby?" Sirius whispered.

"Yes, very. I love you." Mandy answered.

"I love you too." After a few minutes Sirius looked down at the angel in his arms. "Maybe we should go cuddle in my bed. It's bound to be nice and warm and a lot more comfortable than the couch."

"Sirius, I've got to go now."

"You'll freeze if you go out there now."

"Then lend me your coat and I won't freeze."

"Back to this again? Mandy you're staying the night here."

"I can't Sirius." Mandy said moving to the front door again. Sirius grabbed her waist and pulled her back into his chest. He planted a few kisses on her neck then moved up to her ear.

"The snow is getting high out there; I don't want you to get wet and cold. You'll get sick." He whispered smoothly into her ear.

"Sirius, stop you're not going to convince me."

"Your eyes look like stars again."

"You can't even see them." Mandy said trying not to give in to his temptations. He spun her around and looked down at her.

"I can now and I was right."

"Come on Sirius, people will talk."

"Don't care; all I care about is the best way to get you into my bed right now."

"If they don't talk then they'll be implying something."

"You go out there now and you'll get sick, maybe even catch that pneumonia Lily was talking about yesterday. I'd be really sad." He muttered against her throat.

"I just can't stay."

"Stop using that as an out."

"Then stop trying to convince me that it's too cold to leave. I'll only be out in the snow for a couple of minutes before I Apperate home."

"It's too cold. I don't care if your only be there for a few seconds. I'm not going to let you be cold tonight." Sirius answered moving his hand to the top button of her blouse.

"Don't..." She muttered as he kissed a particularly sensitive spot.

"Don't what?" He asked nipping at the spot.

"Don't stop," she answered. Sirius smirked wickedly and lifted her into his bedroom. "Is James coming over tonight?"

"Maybe later, said he wanted to get closer to Lily if he wants to pop the question."

"I should floo my parents."

"They'll be fine."

"Sirius I said I'd stop by, I can't not tell them I'm safe with you." Mandy let out a loud moan as Sirius nipped a really sensitive spot.

"Fine but put this on and then come right back." Mandy nodded and took the shirt walking out to the living room. After flooing her parents Mandy reentered Sirius's bedroom and dropped his shirt on the floor, before they heated up the bedroom.

A couple hours later Mandy ran her finger up and down Sirius's chest and cuddled against him. "I love you." Sirius said.

"I love you too."

"Just think, if we get married we'll be able to do this anytime we please."

"So you think I'll agree to marry you?"

"Well sure who wouldn't want to? Besides I figured we could buy a house. Somewhere out in the country. You'd like that wouldn't you?" Sirius and Amanda proceeded to talk about the future until they both dropped off.

When James came over the next morning he found a trail of clothes from the living room to Sirius's bedroom and rolled his eyes. "Those two will never stop." He muttered heading for the spare bedroom thinking of what him and Lily had been up to last night.

"Who won't stop?" Mandy asked coming out of the bathroom in a towel.

"You and Sirius, now go get dressed and make me some strong coffee." James answered.

"Yeah, that'll be two cups of coffee, black and I'm guessing a hangover potion for you as well?" Mandy said.

"Please and thank you."

"Boys can not hold their liquor."

"Shut up. Just because you've been drinking Talon under the table every New Year's eve for the past four years doesn't mean you get to brag about holding yours." Mandy rolled her eyes and went to get dressed before making the coffee.

* * *

_Well tell me what you think please. The web address for the first chapter of this story is_

_http:// www. quizilla .com/ users/texaskid/quizzes /Could20Be20Blacker20 (a20sirius20black20love20story) 20part201/  
_

_ copy and paste it and delete the spaces and ad percent signs before all the 2's or you could go to quizilla. com and search for texaskid I hope it was up to all of your standards.  
Oh p.s. this is my first songfic. _


End file.
